


A Birthday Boy and A Worried Leader

by awkwardjazzy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's taeils birthday, so here's this crap, whoops im late again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Taeil knew Taeyong was drowning with worry, but all he wanted was success on their album.





	A Birthday Boy and A Worried Leader

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll I'm super late with this BIRTHDAY fic for Taeil so here have this crap.... I'm so sorry for this....

There was an incessant tapping of someone's foot that was nowhere near the same beating pattern of the clock on the wall, the upbeat tempo of Cherry Bomb flowing through the speakers of the practice room. There were three hours until the comeback stage and the members of NCT were still in the SM practice room trying to prepare for the live performance. Tension filled the air, so thick it could almost be seen in the cramped room, because everyone was so anxious for the comeback stage. They kept practicing, but the more they practiced the more they messed up and Taeyong was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Taeil wondered when he'd explode, but didn't have to wonder long because his face kept getting redder as another mistake was pointed out.

 There came a point in time when Taeil had to be careful with his actions because he knew one mistake and Taeyong would be taking that anger out on him, so when Taeyong went to snap at Yuta for getting the footing wrong again he touched Taeyong's arm as genty as possible. Taeyong looked at him as soon as he'd done it, the fire igniting even more in his eyes, and mentally dared him to speak up. The tension increased rapidly, but when they made eye contact it's like all the tension just disappeared. They didn't need to talk to each other to understand what they were trying to say because they were so close to each other, so Taeil knew why he was extra snappy with the members. He knew Taeyong was worried, there was no missing it with the way his brows were furrowed and the way his his bottom lip was swollen from having it caught between both of his teeth. Taeil wouldn't be helping out the other members if he didn't need to, but the dilemma was that he loves Taeyong and he hates when the members complain about Taeyong being too harsh during practice, so he tries to calm Taeyong down a bit to ease the complaints and it works most of the time. There are times when Taeyong still goes off, even when Taeil calms him down, and there's no telling how long he'll be upset after.

 Taeil just looked at him and gave him that one look, the look telling Taeyong that he needed to breathe and let it go for now, so that's what Taeyong did. He let Yuta get back into position and ignored the fact that Donghyuck tripped because he was staring at Minhyung in the mirror, and even looked the other way when Minhyung broke position to check up on Donghyuck. He did look at Taeil though and as soon as Taeil saw it he stood frozen. He knew that look: that look meant that he wouldn't get mad at the members but at Taeil. He was walking a thin line now between what was acceptable and what Taeyong would flip for and he just hopes he didn't cross the line at any point in the past three minutes. He made sure that all of his moves were solid and that he didn't make a mistake because if he did, the kids would witness Taeyong scolding him and he didn't want that to happen.

 Taeyong cut practice short and gave the kids a couple of hours to rest before they finally leave and head to whatever music program they would be performing on first, but Taeyong asked Taeil to stay back so he could talk to him. Taeil mentally groaned and tried to prepare himself for what was to come. After everyone had left all that had followed was silence. He stood there, awkwardly silent, waiting for Taeyong to speak and when he finally did all he heard was a quiet thank you which confused him to no end.

"What?"

"Thank you?"

"For what?"

"I don't know, for telling me to calm down, and always being there I guess."

"Did- did you just go soft on me?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"You're welcome."

 Soon followed another awkward silence. Taeil looked down at the ground, unable to keep eye contact with Taeyong and his sharp eyes (that sometimes scared him), and didn't look up until Taeyong finally spoke again (and excruciatingly painful five minutes later).

"Thank you for existing."

"Wha-"

"Without you to always be there for me I don't know what I'd do. You're always so nice to me and so patient. It's just I'm worried."

"I know you are."

"I just want us to be our best and to succeed but it's hard to feel confident when our dance is so flawed."

"Hey, they learned the dance and they've practiced for three months straight. They know the dance perfectly."

"I know, but I just worry."

"You worry too much Taeyong."

 Taeil moves forward and runs his hands through Taeyong's hair, scooting closer and closer to Taeyong as each second passes and Taeyong leans his head on Taeil's shoulder. They sit like that for a while before Taeyong suddenly pulls away and reaches into his pocket. Taeil's confused: he doesn't know what Taeyong's reaching for because it could be a pen and paper or it could be a knife. He knows it's definitely not a knife, but the endless possibilities of what it could be upsets him because he doesn't know the answer, but then Taeyong's handing him a small red box and looking down with a light pink ghosting his cheeks. He quickly opens the box to see a silver banded bracelet that had diamonds on it and looked back at Taeyong.

"What is this?"

"That's a thank you for being there and this- this is your birthday present."

 Taeyong hands him another small box and waits impatiently for him to open it. When he does he sees a small silver banded ring with an infinity sign fully covered with diamonds and immediately realizes it's a promise ring and looks over at the very flushed Taeyong.

"What's this?"

"It's a promise ring."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I love you, Taeil, I've loved you for as long as I've known you. I just- I love you."

"Taeyong I-just- thank you."

"You're welcome."

 Taeil turns and quickly pecks Taeyong on the cheek before lacing his hands into Taeyong's hair and kissing him gently. Taeyong responds rather quickly and pulls Taeil closer and-

"WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP. I TOLD YOU THEY WERE KISSING MINHYUNG!!! YOU OWE ME!!"

"DAMN IT DONGHYUCK, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE RIGHT!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shittiest thing I've ever written and I'm sorry you had to read that..........Anywho, bye. I'm not going to even stay and try to ask if you've enjoyed this shitty shit shit shit so yes, good bye fellow NCTZENS!! Always remember:  
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
